Help Me Out, Here
by okuma
Summary: A (very) short story about how Naruto got Asuma to help him out with the wind element. WARNING: yaoi, definitely M! This is kind of a one-shot (depending on how you want to see it...) Sorry for the people that don't like these kind of endings. Enjoy, anyway! (GENERIC DISCLAIMER HERE) Edit: I've corrected a few mistakes.


The day could be called enjoyable for a few, less pleasant for others (for various reasons – for instance, the weather was nearly unbearable for some, due to the inexplicable heat,) but it was especially troublesome for one – one boy that somehow never got to fit in with the rest: Naruto. His training had gone well—very well, in fact—up until now; the preparatory basics for mastering the jutsu 'Rasen Shuriken' had been completed. However, he was facing a greater problem now – he needed to master the wind element, and (as far as he knew,) the only one to be able to help him with that, was Asuma-sensei … who, up until now, was extremely reluctant to do so.

The blond had thought of several ways to convince the man: his more-than-to-be-expected 'pretty-please,' his 'sexy no jutsu,' chocolates, money – he even once offered to pay for one of Chouji's barbecues, which the sensei was obviously inclined to pay – but he couldn't get the man to budge. Obviously, knowing Naruto, this on itself was no obstacle. He would simply continue until the man gave up, maybe from over exhaustion or general pity.

"What to do…?" the boy said loudly to an empty street. After the short walk, Naruto arrived at the sensei's apartment, a small one that smelled like smoke – even from outside. It didn't take long for someone inside of the house to react, but as he recognized the yellow-haired kid, his tempo did slow a bit down. "Naruto… what can I help you with?" a man said, a cigarette lethargically pointing out of his mouth.

"Asuma-sensei! Will you help me _today_?" Naruto asked, with a genuinely innocent interest. The kid was simply so naïve that he would, even after two hundred times of trying, believe that the blue-haired sensei would change his mind and aid him.

"Naruto… I said I would think about it… didn't I tell you that I would come to your place, _if_ I changed my mind?"

"Come on! I really need this…!"

"First, just come in. You're probably annoying the neighbours." The inside of the apartment was no new or unexplored place to Naruto, on the contrary; he had been there many, many times – mostly for the same reasons as today. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have Sprite?"

"… no, Naruto – I do not have _Sprite_," Asuma answered tired, "but I do have some Coke."

"I'll have Coke, then." There was—though—one thing that didn't quite make sense… not that it mattered to the blond, or that he would ever be able to notice it: what was the exact reason that the smoking sensei didn't want to help the genin, in any way? Asuma very well knew the reason, and acted accordingly.

"Here's your Coke." The man took out his pack of cigarettes, and lit one. Slowly, he took a drag and made it clear that this one was to be enjoyed. No annoying questions, or retarded remarks. Progressively darker thoughts clouded the man's mind, a way to relieve himself from two different burdens (in one action,) but he knew that he, as the elder one was actually supposed to be the responsible one. He had considered it before, but every time had the self-control not to go through with it. Slowly, Asuma strolled to the door, the lock clicking softly. Naruto was immediately alarmed, his puzzled puppy-face irresistible to the master.

"Why did you just lock your door?"

"There's a draft," Asuma lied surely, "but don't worry about that. Naruto, I suppose you're going to haunt me until I fulfil your desires for you… well, I have a proposition for you."

"What is a 'proposition'?"

"It's like a question … an offer, if you will. Just listen up…!" the man sighed. With the white cigarette in his left hand, he sat down on the teal couch, next to Naruto. Unnoticed (yet extremely obviously,) his hand landed on the boy's leg. "Naruto… if you do this, I will help you master the wind element."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Naruto exclaimed a little too excited. The perverse man smirked, and took Naruto's wrist within his grip, forcefully placing it on his crotch. Naruto was puzzled, not because he didn't get the clue (he wasn't _that_ stupid,) but because of the unexpected findings about the sensei.

"Yes… you _know_ what I'm talking about…" Asuma continued dirty, his voice low and seductive. Doubtfully, Naruto squeezed the package softly, to see the precise reaction of the receiving end – he was still not convinced (and had been proven wrong before.) "Mmm… that's it…" the unlikely words sounded through the apartment.

"But… sensei… is that even allowed?"

"What? You're just … helping me out, here…"

"I don't know…"

"I'll do you if you do mine… plus, don't you want to master the wind element?" Asuma played.

"… like this? I doubt that this is the right way to do it, but I guess… a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do…" Naruto convinced himself. Still not fully comforted, his actions were careful and soft.

"Good boy…" the sensei said with a decadent smirk. The blond reached into the man's underpants, for the first time in his life touching another man's penis. His ears became blood red, as he took the piece of meat out of the elastic boxers. "I'm sure you know what to do with it…," Asuma continued sceptically. Obviously – without a doubt, the village's hero was no beginner at masturbation. Accordingly, Naruto began moving his hand up and down, leaving a small twist, every time the red, throbbing tip went through his grip. "Lick it."

"I… have never done something like that before… I—"

"It's not hard. Just lick it, like you would lick a lollipop," the man instructed, enjoying solely the idea of Naruto slobbering and sucking his wanting manhood like a popsicle. Not long after his instruction, he felt the soft, wet tongue of the Jinchuuriki on his member, driving him crazy. His hips jerked lightly as the teen began experimenting with his curious tongue, swirling it over the sensitive parts. Asuma could, in fact, feel the white coming up – a precursor to the sticky explosion that was to follow.

A sense of shame and self-loathing came over the yellow-haired ninja, as he realized what he was doing. "I–I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei. I can't do it… not like this. If you don't want to help me, that's fine. I'm not going to give up my self-esteem over it… I'll find another way."

"But Naruto… no matter what you do, you'll always know that you gave in … anyway."

"At least; then, I can tell myself that I didn't go through with it in the end…," the blond answered proudly. He stood up, and wiped his mouth.

"Okay – tell you what… I'll do you, first."

"To be honest – I actually don't want that, either… thanks, but no thanks," Naruto said sternly. His mind was made up – he was not going to do this. After a few seconds of consideration, Asuma decided that procrastination wouldn't help in any way, so he made up his in utter disappointment as well.

"… fine. Just let me finish – I'll help you after I'm done."

"Shall I wait outside?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Just sit down. I'm _this_ close to finishing anyway…" The beefy man took his hairy hand and stroke it up and down himself, partially disgusted. The afterglow of the blond's tongue was enough to easily drive him over the edge, Naruto trying to look away from the utterly awkward scene. Strokes and strokes of white, sticky semen came out, the blue-haired man busy—in his head—to try to remember the exact feeling of the kid's tongue on his throbbing penis. "You really are weird, kid…" the man said, as he cleaned himself up. Naruto just stared at a corner in the ceiling, trying to be as little as part of this as possible.

"Asuma-sensei… could we please… just forget about this? I wouldn't want to—"

"Of course, kid. Though I was really disappointed, I seriously respect that you can make up your mind like that. Don't worry about what just happened… we'll never talk about it again," Asuma-sensei said comforting.

And that is how Naruto had convinced Asuma-sensei to help him with the wind element.


End file.
